History of Minecraftia
Pre-Sand War The earliest history known about Minecraftia was from the Legend of Verigan special, a three episode mini-series telling of an historic event. It tells the story of Professor Grizwald, who calls for his friend Verigan Antioch (Played by Simon), and his adventuring party: Karpath Antioch (Played by Lewis, Spacker LeChuck, Granny Bacon, the wizard Fumblemore, and Templar Adaephon. Grizwald called upon them because, in his studies of an ancient civilzation, he activated a strange portal, and suddenly monsters began to pour out of it, as well as causing various natural disasters. It was located inside of a a ruined castle. Eventually they managed to find the portal and attempted tp disable it, however it did not work, and the portal stayed activated. Eventually, they decided to seal it up with dirt and cobblestone. Unfortunatly, that did not work and the evil continued to roam Minecraftia. The Sand War Only a few years after The Legend Of Verigan, a great disease known as "The Sands" began spreading across Minecraftia. All of Minecraftia turned desert-like, and endless summer of extreme heat, threatening everything living in Minecraftia. Finally, a group of heroes, led by Verigan and his son, Karpath, decided to fight back against The Sands. To protect the world from the Sands, Verigan and his men created The Wall, wich sealed the sands away. Verigan, good friends with the Dwarves of Stoneholm, made a mysterious deal with them, to make the Wall unbreakable. But then a terrible evil rose up from The Desert, threatening the world once again. Verigan, Karpath, and others then went out to fight against this new evil and it's minions. In the final battle, Verigan was killed, and Karpath was seriously injured. After he recovered, he founded The Templars, created The Order of the Crimson Cross, and built Verigan's Hold. Shortly after, Karpath disappeared. Minecraftia at Peace Karpath, it seems, had had enough of dangers. He had left to settle down, and did so, taking the name Karpath Peculier, marrying his love, built a house, and raising a family. This ended, however, when his past came back to haunt him. A strange, pale man came into his home in the dead of the night, and kidnaped his wife. Karpath set off to find her, leaving his children, Knight Peculier and Isabel Peculier first to his old friend Granny Bacon, and then to their uncle, Adaephon, and the other Templars. He eventually became a member of the Mistral City guards, and helped them to destroy a Hellagte. He eventually walked through one, sealing it behind him, to defeat the Evil once and for all, leaving his armor and sword for his son to find. Not much else known about this time period, except what happened to Knight Peculier and Isabel Peculier as they grew up. They spent much of their time training with the Templars. Knight Peculier became obsessed with finding his father, and his mother's kidnaper. Isabel, fed up with the Templars and her brother, ran away, eventually becoming a pirate, and captain of The Black Pimple. She went on many adventures, but her past eventually caught up with her. One night, as she slept in her cabin, the man that kidnapped her mother came for her. But the pale man was thwarted by the intervention of Pirate Tinman, though Tinman took damage in the process. Isabel patched him up as best she could, though his eye was too damaged. She then took the robotic warrior as her first-mate. Her brother eventually settled down as the barkeeper in the small village of Terrorvale, along with Daisy Duke, Reverend John and his son, and Bob, though John's son died of a creeper attack later. Season 1: The Peace ends. This is the first filmed Minecraft adventure by the Yogscast. It all begins when Xephos and Honeydew spawn on a snowy beach, right beside a large cave. They notice it after Honeydew yells: "Christ almighty its a Creeper!" They continue exploring and establish their base in The Yogcave. Later, they begin finding some strange buildings around the area. Someone else seems to be there, and this someone booby-traps the back door of the Yogcave After creating a mine and discovering diamonds, they begin to mine obsidian. At Honeydew's behest, they use the obsidian to create a portal, known to others as a Hellgate. After they construct it, they realize that they cannot enter it. Later still, a mysterious man named Israphel begins to attack them, and seems to be the one that booby-trap the backdoor, and they pursue, getting lost. Later, Israphel messes with them, moving furniture and redesigning the cave, leaving them little messages. Eventually, he attack them again, and they pursue. Eventually, they find more strange buildings, and a path that leads the heroes to the small town of Terrorvale. There they meet the barkeeper Old Peculier and blacksmith Daisy Duke, as well as Reverend John, who grieves over his lost son. They do chores around the village, and eventually John asks them to retrieve something from his house. They learn of John's deceased son: Israphel. They go into the tomb, to tell John about the task, and he attacks them, saying "My master said you would not return.". The two are forced to kill him, and Xephos distracts Peculier while Honeydew makes sure of the Israphel is not a zombie by burning the grave. They also find that Daisy is oddly missing. Honeydew yells for the others to enter the tomb, as he found a secret passage under the grave. Convinced that Israphel has captured Daisy, the three suit up, arming and healing themselves, and enter the tunnel. It leads to a huge castle with a lava moat, where Israphel, his minions, and his kidnapped smith. Israphel runs into more tunnels, and the others slay his minions Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss. They chase the kidnapper down the tunnels, but it's too late. The tunnels lead to the Hellgate, and Israphel, carrying Daisy, went through, sealing the portal behind him. And so it all began... Survival Island Right when they are about to enter the Hellgate and follow Israphel, Xephos and Honeydew are teleported to Survival Island, a desert island which is nearly impossible to survive on. Although they get off to a rough start, (running out of torches while exploring a dungeon), they eventually find a large suply of coal and begin mining through a cavern. They even build a proper house, farming and growing trees. Later, in the sky, they notice a large airship, and construct an illuminated "help!" ''sign. Eventually, they discover the Curator's lost treasure, and escape with it. When resurfacing again, they discover that Knight Peculier and Skylord Lysander had docked ''The Celaeno on the island. Peculier tells the heroes that they must return to Minecraftia and fight the evil Israphel has unleashed. And so they set off to The Yogcave... Shadow Of Israphel After The Celaeno crashed near the Yogcave, the group awakes themself next to the Hellgate. After attempting to enter it, they discover Israphel had sealed the way, and Peculier, noting the strange sand around the Gate, tells them to destroy it, which Honeydew does. The heroes then go to The Yogcave, and find it in ruins, destroyed by Israphel. Honeydew despairs, and in fact begins to cry, but i when Peculier becomes very ill, he stops. Lysander tells them to head to Mistral City, and they do so, traveling slowly. Upon arriving at the city, the heroes meet a veriety of new characters such as Father Braeburn and Granny Bacon. They then bring Peculier to his home, but it had be set ablaze. Lysander then lets Peculier stay in his house, and gives the heroes a tour. Finally, when the tour was over, Lysander says that they must assist Old Peculier because he has become very sick. He says they should seek aid from the wizard Fumblemore.